Blind and Dangerous
by Michy Drarry Shipper
Summary: Draco needs glasses. But a simple optometrist appointment turns into a fiasco. Drarry. DracoxHarry. HarryxDraco. EWE.


******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't make money out of writing this.**

**A/N: **_Hey this is my third ever fanfic, written for DeiStarr's **Everthing is Drarry Slash Prompt Challenge Contest**: topic/44309/96442879/1/Everything-Is-Drarry-Slash- Prompt-Challenge-Contest , using the word prompt **glasses**._

_Please R&R, concrit appreciated :) And seriously, if you happen to like the story enough to favourite it, drop a review!_

**Summary: **_Draco needs glasses. But a simple optometrist appointment turns into a fiasco. Set post-Hogwarts. Established relationship. Drarry. DracoxHarry. HarryxDraco._

**Rating: K+ **_for some light sexual references and light violence _

**Warning: **_This is SLASH._

* * *

"But _Harry_," Draco whined. "I can't wear glasses!"

"Do you have a problem with glasses?" Harry asked dangerously.

"_No_. They suit _you_. But they would look weird on me."

"Well you either get glasses or continue being blind and dangerous," Harry said.

"I'm not blind," Draco cried.

"Really? Then why is my face bleeding?"

Draco shifted guiltily. He and Harry had been doing some landscaping on the Malfoy Manor's grounds, adding their own flavour to the uptight garden. Harry planted new trees and flowers, selected with Neville's expert assistance, as Draco dug a pit for a pond. While transferring stones from the mound to the hole, one rock had flown off course.

"I'll book an optometrist appointment," Harry said smugly.

* * *

As they walked through the shopping mall, Draco clutched Harry's arm. He wasn't used to being around so many Muggles, but as there were no magical optometrists, they had no choice but to mix with the non-magical masses to visit the eye specialist. It was noisy and bustling, like Diagon Alley, but instead of broomstick and wand shops, there were arcades, food courts and clothing stores. The lights were neon and bright, the smells of food were oily and sugary and the people were loud and, well, Muggley. The people brushed passed them and Draco was a little bit worried of getting separated from his boyfriend. He and Harry were wearing muggle clothes to fit in, which admittedly, flattered both their figures. If it wasn't for Draco's jumpy behaviour, they would have blended seamlessly with the crowd.

"Here we are," Harry said, smiling, as they approached a shop with a glass front displaying all manner of spectacles and sunglasses.

Stepping into the store, Draco was impressed and slightly overwhelmed by the comprehensive range of glasses stacked on nooks in shelves all around the stylish space, well-fitted with mirrors and posters of models wearing serious expressions and designer glasses to match.

They walked up to the counter.

"We have an appointment for Malfoy," Harry said to the receptionist, who was a young man with styled brown hair, chiselled features that were outlined by his tight white shirt, and a name badge which read _Chad_.

"Go right through, you'll be called when Natalie is ready to see you," Chad replied, looking Harry up and down appreciatively.

Draco glared.

They walked through a door in the back of the store into a short hallway. There were a few chairs pressed up against the wall, and a table covered in muggle magazines, facing two closed doors, presumably the optometrist's testing room and office. They sat.

"Tell me again how this works," Draco whispered.

"The optometrist takes a photo of your eyes to check for physical degeneration. Then you'll look through a telescope-like instrument and read some letters. The results will be used to write your prescription. Then you can choose your frames and we'll pick up the glasses in a few days," Harry explained patiently.

Draco took a deep breath. "Okay," he sighed.

One of the doors swung open. "Mr Malfoy? My name is Natalie. Please come in," Natalie said politely.

Draco shot a pleading look at Harry, who shook his head.

Hesitantly, Draco dragged himself into the little room. Natalie sat down at her desk and Draco sat facing her. An odd machine perched between them.

Natalie asked Draco a few questions about his vision then proceeded with the photo. Draco was told to rest his chin on a small ledge while a metal bar gently clamped his forehead into position. He had to look into a dark lens and stare at a green dot. Suddenly, a bright flash went off, momentarily blinding him.

"What in Merlin's name?" Draco squeaked.

"Relax, Mr Malfoy, that was just the photo flash," Natalie explained, regarding him strangely. Draco had to repeat the process with the other eye.

By the time they had gotten through the chart reading test, Draco had vowed to himself to never again go to a Muggle specialist. The machines were utterly horrifying and Natalie didn't seem awfully happy with Draco's persistent squealing. After Natalie printed his prescription with directions to hand it to the receptionist, Draco slipped out of the room as quickly as he could.

"Harry, that was horrible. I –" Draco started.

Harry wasn't sitting in the waiting area. Draco cautiously slipped back through the hallway into the front shop.

Harry was standing to the side, examining a pair of glasses. _Chad_ was standing next to him. Very close. He leant across Harry, putting a hand on his arm as he reached for a pair of glasses. Then he brushed Harry's messy black hair out of his eyes, slipped off Harry's usual glasses and placed the new ones on his face.

Draco clenched his fists and stamped over.

"Hey Draco," Harry grinned at him through his reflection. "I'm getting some new frames. What do you think?"

"They really compliment your eyes," Chad purred, raking his eyes over Harry's backside.

"Harry?" Draco hissed through gritted teeth.

"Maybe I'll get two new frames, one pair for business, one for leisure," Harry went on, staring at his reflection, biting his lip in concentration.

"We've just got a new shipment of a polarized line that would be perfect for you," Chad simpered. "Why don't you come back into the storeroom with me and you can try them on?"

Chad hooked his arm through Harry's and started leading him towards the hallway.

**SMASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Every single glasses lens in the entire store shattered spectacularly.

Chad screamed.

Harry gaped at Draco.

Glass shards covered the floor like snow. Harry and Draco were unharmed but Chad wasn't so lucky. His flawless skin was imbedded all over with tiny spears of glass and hundreds of drops of blood trickled down his muscular arms and Barbie doll face.

_Crunch_,_ crunch_. Draco stepped over to Harry and wrapped a protective arm around him.

"Stay away from my boyfriend," Draco hissed, peering at a stunned Chad over Harry's shoulder.

Harry sighed. He pulled out his wand, restored the glass, healed and obliviated Chad and apparated himself and Draco out of there, back within the wards of Malfoy Manor.

"You are so not coming back when we pick up your glasses," Harry said sternly.

"But I didn't choose my frames," Draco protested. "And I was supposed to give my prescription to _Chad_."

Harry face palmed.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, thanks for reading. If you've made it this far, I hazard a guess that you liked this story, maybe just a teeny tiny bit. Tell me about it! I want to know what you liked. If you didn't like it, let me know that and tell me why. Please :)


End file.
